A Series Of Calls
by eternalstarlight28
Summary: The Random  and sometimes pointless  Phonecalls that were never before Seen!
1. Feb 18 2012: LOH, Lots Of Hate

HI!

Well, first off, if you read any of my other stories… I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEE!

I felt like I needed to post something, but My computer access is limited to computer time I get during my lunch period, and I'm tired of texting stories to myself. These are pretty much random conversations I thought of & could never find a place for. It's literally takes about five minutes to write (I really just make up conversations in my head half the time), ten to type. So , yes, this is being written for my laziness to think out an actual plot XD.

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Now GET OFF MY LAWN!... JK

* * *

><p>Call Log<br>Febuary 18, 2012

* * *

><p>Feb. 18, 2012<br>Eva-Ezekiel  
>8:13 AM<p>

_Click_

"'Ello?"

"I Hate You."

_Click_

_Beep, beep, beep, be-_

"…'Ello?"

* * *

><p>Feb. 18, 2012<br>Owen- Justin  
>12:26 PM<p>

_Click_

"Yes?"

"Hi! I'd like two extra cheese pizzas with sausage, peperoni-"

"Owen?"

"-Onions, anchovies, garlic-"

"Trying to kill your breath? Wai-"

"-Green and red peppers, olives-"

"I'm not the pizza m-"

"Actually, make that three."

* * *

><p><em>Click<em>

Feb. 18, 2012  
>Eva-Bridgette<br>12:54 PM

_Bring…bring…bring… bring_

…

'Hi, This is Bridgeitte. Please leave a message after the beep."

_Beep_

"… I Hate You."

_Click_

* * *

><p>Feb. 18, 2012<br>Izzy-Noah  
>1:49 PM<p>

"Hello?"

"NOA-"

_Click_

…

_Bring… Bring_

_Click_

"What?"

"NOAH! Guess who?"

"Izzy?"

"*Gasp* you're a Wizard!"

"Or I have caller I.D."

"Naw, You're a Wizard! Hey, what happened with your phone? You changed it like five times and kept forgetting to give me the number! Avoiding someone, Aren't you?"

"Gee, wonder who."

"Who are they? Izzy Wi-"

_Click_

"-ll find them and beat them down, and …"

* * *

><p>Feb. 18, 2012<br>Eva-Heather  
>2:19 PM<p>

_Click_

"What?"

"I Ha-"

"I hate you too."

_Click_

* * *

><p>Feb. 18, 2012<br>Geoff-D.J.  
>3:51 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"DUDE!"

""DUDE!"

"That all?"

"Yep."

_Click_

* * *

><p>So, how stupid were those?<p>

Kidding(I Hope). Tell me if you like my stupidity, or have any ideas!

Bye!

P.S. I Hear this button's really fun to Push! ^w^

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


	2. Feb 28, 2012: The Dangers of Fanfiction

Well, not sure when this is being posted, but you should notice that the dates domn't always match up. They're mostly for plot convinenve XD

So, if you see one with thae date late or early, pay no attention ^w^

Disclaimer-Well, This takes place on my birthday... It would be an awsome present!... No? I( own nothing T-T

* * *

><p>Call log<p>

Febuary 28, 2012

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>Courtney-Duncan  
>1:23 AM<p>

_Click_

"Someone better be dead."

" Hi, Sorry. I just have one que-"

"Courtney? Why can't this wait till the morning?"

"...Would you love me if I was a guy?"

"Don't you go all Cereal-Killa on me!"

"Yeah. I'm probably just tired."

"... Are you on fanfiction?"

"..."

"'Night Court."

"Are You Gay?"

"GOOD NIGHT!"

_Click_

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>2:01 AM  
>Owen-Justin<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Hi! I'd like one extra large P-"

"Owen?"

"-izza with extra chee-"

"Again? Seriously?"

"-se, Olives, Pe-"

"Who orders pizza at this time?"

_Click_

"-peroni..."

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>Harold-Duncan  
>2:34 AM<p>

"What is it, Doris?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

_Click_

"... What?"

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>Trent-Gwen  
>3:07 AM<p>

_Click_

"Wha? Who is it?"

"Hi, Gwen I need to ask you something."

"It's three in the morning? What is it?"

"Well..."

"Just spit it out."

"Are you a vampire?"

"..."

"..."

"... Stop reading fanfiction, it screws with your mind."

_Click_

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>Sierra-Noah  
>3:41 AM<p>

_Click_

"Yeah?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

_Click_

"... Okay?"

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>Lindsay-Heather  
>4:59 AM<p>

"What on earth do you want at this time?"

"Can I throw a baby shower?"

"YOUR PREGNANT?"

"No, you are silly!"

"... What?"

"I want to throw a baby shower for your demon baby!"

"Okay, what gave you this idea?"

"I read online that Carol found this book t-"

"Nevermind, I Don't Want to know."

_Click_

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>Geoff-Duncan  
>5:23AM<p>

_Click_

"Hay Dude! I need to ask you s-"

"NO I'M NOT GAY!"

_Slam_

"... I just wanted to know if you ewant some donuts..."

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>UNKNOWN-Chris  
>5:56 AM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

_**'OMG! hI My NAMe is jaSMIne AlICe C-"**_

_Click_

"Damn Oc's, Getting nolder each day."

* * *

><p>Yep, this whole chapter made fun of fanfiction. If I refrenced any of your stories (or subject you wrote about) Sorry! This was made to entertain, not offend ^w^<p>

Thanks to- smiles1998, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, nekohime15, & can't think For Favoriating the story, Story Alert, & Reviewing! I Luvs you All!

BYE!

P.S. Isn't this button tempting?

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. March 2 2012: Texting & School

YAY! NEW CHAPTER!

I'm trying to do some chapters with themes, so this whole chapter is going to be the ever popular texting in class ^w^

Disclaimer- I'm just a lonely, somewhat crazy hyper fifteen year old with way to much time on her hands. In other words, no you silly gooses, I don't own Total Drama.

* * *

><p>Call Log<p>

March 2nd, 2012

* * *

><p>March 2, 2012<br>Cody-Noah  
>8:12 AM<p>

'It's Friday, Friday XD'

'Please don't sing'

* * *

><p>March 2, 2012<br>Noah-Cody  
>8:19 AM<p>

'I Love You My Little Sunflower!'

"uh… Thanks?'

'… Izzy stole my phone'

'So you don't love me T-T'

'No.'

'WAH! TTT-TTT'

'… Drama Queen'

* * *

><p>March 2, 2012<br>Geoff-Bridgette  
>9:23 AM<p>

'Dj, Dude, my new Biology partner is hot XD'

'What?'

' I think her name's Dakota or something'

'Oh Really?'

'Yeah, she's totally smoking ;D'

'Wrong number.'

'Oh, SRRY! Who is this?'

'Your girlfriend…'

* * *

><p>March 2, 2012<br>Bridgette-Dakota  
>9:30 AM<p>

'STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!'

'… Who R U?'

* * *

><p>March 2, 2012<br>Dj-Duncan  
>10:14 AM<p>

'Are you txting in class?'

'Nope.'

'Oh, you sure?'

'Dj, would I lie about something like this?'

'Oh, Guess you're right ^w^'

'… Dj?'

'Yeah?'

'… Never Mind'

'… Hey wait a minute you are texting!'

* * *

><p>March 2, 2012<br>Lindsay-Beth  
>10:36 AM<p>

'OMG! Quick! Beth, I 4-got how 2 TXT!'

'…Lindsay?'

'… Oh! Never mind.'

* * *

><p>March 2, 2012<br>Katie-Sadie  
>12:21 PM<p>

'OMG! Justin & Alejandro R in the same class as us!'

'I Kno! EEEEEEE'

'EEEEEE!'

'LOOK! Their Talking 2 eachother!'

'They would make such good freinds!'

'Such good freinds! Their like, both Hot!'

'EEEEEEE'

'EEEEEEE'

'EEEEEEEE'

* * *

><p>March 2, 2012<br>Justin-Alejandro  
>12:22 PM<p>

'hey, R U in Eng. 3 Now?'

'Yeah, Why?'

'No Reason...'

'Did YOu Just Throw A Shoe My Head!'

'That's 4 Stealing My Fangirls!'

* * *

><p>Well, that's it ^w^<p>

You know, I almost never abriviate when I Text, So I had some trouble doing it here...

Yep, Im that person that will sit there & Text a paragraph XD

I'll Cover Angel And Collins- Yeah, I have no clue why everyone did that XD I'd yell at someone if they called me at that time. & BAD JUSTIN! All Owen wanted was a pizza! Thank You!

supersexyghotmew95 - I love random phone calls too^w^ For some reason, I always pictured owen calling for pizza at that time XD I actually read a story where Heather was pregnant with a demon baby, It was kinda intereasting, but rated m... not exactly my cup of tea... Thank You!

Spliced-up-Angel- Glad You like them! I personally love them, real easy to write XD Thank You^w^

iPsychic- YAY! I was afraid people would find this incredibly Stupid XD Yep, almost the whole chapter was fanfiction refrences. OH NO! I KILLED THE FOURTH WALL! JK Thank You^w^

That's it ^w^ Thank you everyone who reviewed! I Luvs You!

BYE!

P.S. OHH, a Nice pressable Button!

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. March 3 2012:Parties,Snow,& Drunk Calls

Sorry! I've had, like, almost little to no computer access all weekT_T

I SORRY!

And Yes, this takes place during a party (WERE DOOMED!)

Disclaimer-ME OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Call Log<br>March 3rd 2012

Warning-The following has been rated T for teen for Drunk people ands inappropriate conversations.

Read at own Risk

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Gwen-Leshawna  
>8:13Pm<p>

_Click_

"What's Up Girl?"

**"WHERE ARE YOU?"**

"Geeze, girl, you trying to kill my ear drums?"

**"MUSICS TOO LOUD, I CAN'T HEAR!"**

"'Kay, I'll come to you. You in the living room?"

**"I LOST YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

"In the Kitchen."

"**YOU FEEL LIKE DITCHING!"**

"No, I'm In the Kitchen!"

**"SNITCHING! ON WHO?"**

"No, Kitchen!"

**"RICHIN!"**

"KITCHEN!"

**"FISHING? WHY?"**

**"I SAID KITCHEN!"**

**"NO NEED TO SWEAR!"**

**"FORGET THIS!"**

**"WHY WOULD I WANT A DISH?"**

_click_

* * *

><p><em>March 3rd 2012<br>Geoff-Trent  
>8:42Pm<em>

_Click_

"Dude, where are you? I sent you to get soda over an hour ago."

"Did you know a blizzard was coming?"

"Yeah, Why Do you think I sent you?"

"What?"

"Nothing Bro, hehe"

"...Right, Listen, I might not be able to make it back."

"Why?"

"I'm snowed in my car."

"Yeah, that might be a problem."

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Lindsay-Tyler  
>8:52PM<p>

_Click_

"Yeah?"

"Save Me Tyson!"

"It's Ty- Wait! What's Wrong?"

"There's a Spider!"

"...Really?"

"Uh-Huh."

"... THAT'S HORRIBLE! I'll Save You Linds!"

_Click_

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Courtney-Duncan  
>9:03Pm<p>

_Click_

"He-"

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you!"

"Well, Nice to hear from you too!"

"I'm Serious. I am going to kill you!"

"'Kay, princess. What I do this time?"

"You just spiked the punch!"

"Do you seriously belive I'd pull that old trick? Your faith in me is heartbreaking."

"I'm Watching You Do it right now."

"... Really?"

"Ye- Don't You Wave At Me! ... That's It! After this party, you are a dead man."

"Why after?"

"Becuase I Can't Drive Shift."

_Click_

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Trent-Geoff  
>9:26Pm<p>

"Yeah?"

"You Need To Come Pick Me up."

"What! You're like, two miles away! Besides you have a car!"

"Yeah, but the engines broken and I'm cold."

"Oh, so go send your gool 'ol freind geoff out into the cold? After all he's done for you?"

"THIS IS YOUR SODA!"

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Gwen-Leshawna  
>10:29 PM<p>

_Click_

**"I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE!"**

"Well, damn, that hurts."

**"WHAT?"**

"Nothing. Come on, I'm in the hall."

**"THE MALL?"**

"NO, HALL!"

**"WHO FELL?"**

**"NO, HA- ... FORGET THIS! I'M GONNA GO!"**

**"I KNOW THERE'S SNOW!"**

_CLICK_

**_"... LESHAWNA?_**

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>TEXT  
>Geoff-Trent<br>10:53 PM

'I H8 U! -_-'

'It's not my fault the car broke down!'

'U made me come get U!'

'It's UR SODA!'

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Bridegitte-Geoff  
>11:25PM<p>

_Click_

"Hi! Babe, listen, I need you to come get me and Trent."

"Oh, why don't you get _Dakota _to do it?"

"Uh, you okay?"

"No, you are such a ##^%*&! God, you're a-"

"Are you drunk?"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME YOU %$#!%!"

"(Is she okay?)"

"Trent, you there too? Becuase I need To Say You're a *&-"

"She's an angry drunk."

"-*$^*."

_Click_

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Gwen-Leshawna  
>11:36PM<p>

_C_lick

"Please Don't kill my eardrums."

"I Won't! I just need to say something!"

"Shoot!"

"It's Important."

"Okay."

"Like really, really important."

"...Kay."

"I mean, really, really, _really _important!"

"Not so sure I want to know what it is anymore."

"Listen!"

"I'm listening!"

"... Fondue is awsome."

_Click_

"... Wha?"

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Cody-Noah  
>12:13 AM<p>

_Click_

"What do you want at this time?"

"Noah?"

"You tell me."

"I-I Love Y-You."

"... Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm serwious. I Luv You, Ya know?"

"...Uh, thank you?"

"Naw, man. I-I-I Wove You! You're like my BFFFL!"

"Uh..."

"But you're a guy."

_Click_

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Courtney-Duncan  
>12:34 AM<p>

_Click_

"H-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Well hello sunshine!"

"I swear to god, I'm G-"

"Yeah, Yeah, kill me. You still on the punch thing?"

"... Bridegitte sent me a ten minute voicemail on how big a &^*$% I am, cody texted how he loved me and Noah was his BFFFL, and... I honestly have no clue what Gwen's going on about anymore."

"... BWHAHAHAHA!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh, what ya gonna do? Spank me?"

"N-"

"If you like it like that, I could get some handcuffs."

"What a-"

"Geoff said I could use the guest room."

"...What?"

"Give it a minute."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... PERVERT!"

_Slam_

"She got it!"

* * *

><p>I just realized... this has a somewhat plot o.o! IT'S A MIRICLE!<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Whatever- yes, Randomness is quite lovely! XD and NO! I WON'T STAY AWAY FROM YOUR MAN! ... If I knew who he was... THANK YOU!

Luiza TDI-YAY! I'm not usually the comedian of the group... I'm more of the person that acts hyper and's Kind of a smartass XD THANK YOU!

ParamoreGleek - My favoriate was Noah & Cody. ... Totally not becuase there my 2 fovoriates... yeah... THANK YOU!

ARadomperson - THANKYOU! EPICNESS IS EPIC! ... did that make sense?

I'll Cover Angel and Collins - That whole plot point came from the question 'Do you think Justin will like Alejandro?' As you can tell, I think the awnsers no XD THANK YOU!

Smiles1998-THANK YOU! I'm glad people like them! to me.. .their just extremly weird...

DittoDudette- I always pictured Owen as doing that. The funny thing with Geoffs conversation is the whole conversation started out as Boy 1 and Girl 1 XD I just figured Geoff would do that^w^ ... Icould actually picture cody singing Friday 0.o ... they should do that on the show! Thank You!

iPsychic- I'm Glad you think they arn't! Honestly, the way I come up with these is weird. I'll be taking a math test and suddenly think 'Cody should Sing Friday.' XD God, I have no clue how my mind works XD

Spliced-up-Angel-I just had to put something with Lindsay and Texting ^w^I always pictured her texting she forget how to text XD. THANK YOU!

jessigaga137-THANK YOU! I'm glad people appreciate my craziness! No, I'm not a Gwen-Basher. I just couldn't find a place to put her ^w^(she's in thisa chapter alot though) Actually, I Don't understand why people bash characters. I mean, what's the point ofhating a fictional character? Sure, I currently want to brutally dismember Scott at the moment, but hey, I wanted to do that to Alejandro last season too XD I usually get mad at a character for about a month, hate them for a week, and then become obsessive againXD I'm actually more likly than not going to put those in these... just not quite sure when yet. THANK YOU!

nexusXgirlX4Xlife-I actually was thinking about doing a couple chapters centered around one Character or couple, but I'm going to wait a bit longer to do those ^w^ I'll remember the suggestion! THANK YOU!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

o.O... Holy Pandas! That's a lot of reviews. I'll admit I kinda dropped my jaw when I saw the amount (but I will not admit to the happy dance that happened after I got over it!) THANK YOU! VIRTUAL PANDAS FOR ALL!

BYE!

P.S. The Pandas Comand you to press this Button!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	5. March 10 2012:Ponies and Shotguns

_"WARNING! This Chapter contains various amounts of Duke Devlin. Women With Heart Cond-"_

... Sorry, Wrong Thing! He,He...

Disclaimer- You think I can buy Total Drama for a nickle and a pocket full of lint? No?

I Own Nothing T-T

* * *

><p>Call Log<p>

March 10, 2012

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Staci-B  
>11:19 AM<p>

_Click_

"..."

"HI, B! OH MY GOD! Did you know my great, great, great Uncle Sylvester invented the Cell Phone?"

"..."

"Yeah, before him, every one just screamed down the street! OH, and my great, great, great Grandma Marsha invented coughdrops! Yeah, before her..."

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Lightning-Dawn  
>11:42 AM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"GIVE LIGHTNING HIS PROTINE!"

"But I don't have it."

"... Fluttershy?"

"... no..."

_Click_

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>TEXT  
>Ezekile-Ann-Marie<br>12:23 PM

'I Love U!'

'Who Doesn't'

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Staci-B  
>1:16 PM<p>

"... And That's how my great, great, Uncle Chester invented the window!"

"..."

"Did you know my great, great, great, Grandma Annabeth invented stairs?"

"..."

"Yeah, Before her, ..."

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Zoey-Mike  
>1:33PM<p>

_Click_

"Hi, Mike! I ju-"

"Oh, You young whippersnappers and your telly-contraptions!"

"Mi-"

"Back in my day, W-"

_Click_

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Jo-Brick  
>2:03 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Brick, You Running?"

"Yeah?"

"Ten Miles!"

"Fifteen!"

"I'm Twenty!"

"I thought you said you were seventeen."

"I Meant Miles!"

"Oh. Well I'm in a forest!"

"That all? I'm going uphill!"

"I'm Barefoot!"

"Oh Yeah! Well I-"

_SMASH_

"-... What was that?"

"I Ran into a tree."

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Staci-B  
>2:16 PM<p>

"... Yeah, before Him people just flapped their arms really Quick!"

"..."

"Oh, And..."

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Zoey-Mike  
>2:39 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hi. Look, I-"

"Can't Talk now, sweetie! Svellanta must practice for the o-"

_Click_

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Scott-Dawn  
>2:53 PM<p>

_Click_

"He-"

"Look, Girly. I don't care what those half-brained freaks on that website say, but I don't like you."

"I never said you did."

"... Fluttershy?"

"... no."

"Has your voice always been this high?"

"why does everyone keep asking If I'm Flutter Shy?"

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>3:15 PM  
>Cameron-Sam<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sam. Listen, about that game..."

"Oh, Mario Brothers? Pretty awsome, ain't it? He he."

"Yeah, but... you see, my mom caught me playing it and said it was too violent..."

"Oh, do you want me to pick it up?"

"You could pick up the pieces."

"... what?"

"She kind of shot it with her shotgun so I couldn't play it."

"... She shot it?"

"Uh huh."

"...With a shot Gun?"

"Yep."

"... For being too violent?"

"That's pretty much it."

"... Does that make sense?"

"Not really, no."

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Staci-B  
>3:49 PM<p>

"-and then my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great second cousin Jimmy invented trees."

"..."

"Wow, I forgot what I called for. Funny, huh?"

"..."

" Hey! Did Y-"

"Okay, Bye!"

_SLAM_

"... Oh My God, You can Talk?"

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Zoey-Mike"  
>4:15 PM<p>

_Click_

"Okay, Mike, I understand you can't help it, but I really need to talk to Yo-"

"Sorry red, Mike ain't here. But you can always talk to V-"

_SLAM_

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>UNKNOWN-Dawn  
>4:48PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"HI FLUTTERSHY!"

"... who are You?"

"OH, I just _can't _belive you were on T.v. and Didn't Tell Me!"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you."

"Of Course You - hold on a second! Twilight wants something!"

"I really don't understand this."

"(That's not Fluttershy) Of Course it Is!"

"I'm really not."

"(Pinkie, hang up the phone!) I Don't want to! _(What are you doing?)_"

"Hello? I'm telling you I-"

"HI FLUTTERSHY! I'm talking to... hey wait a minute! You weren't Fluttershy!"

"I tried to tell you."

"YOU MEANIE BO BEANIE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO ...SO.. MEAN!"

"Uh..."

"All this time I thought you were Fluttershy, but you weren't! And You Said you were!"

"No I-"

"Okay, I'm Done! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Wanna be freinds!"

_Click_

"... geeze, what's her problem?"

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Sam-Cameron  
>5:15 PM<p>

"-so what I'm trying to say is... will you go out with me?"

"...What?"

"Oh, sorry Mam! Wrong Number, he."

"Are you asking _my _Cameron out?"

"No, sorry. I meant to call Da-"

"Oh, So my baby ain't good enough for you?"

"N-"

"My Cameron is a poor, fragile butterfly, and _You _want to break his tiny breakable little heart!"

"No, I love your Son! ... As a Bro! I even let him borrow Mario Brothers!"

"Oh, So YOU gave my baby that violent game?"

"...If I say yes, am I in trouble?"

"That cuts it! CAMERON! GET MOMMY HER SHOTGUN!"

_Click_

* * *

><p><em>March 10, 2012<br>_Sam-Police  
>5:26 PM<p>

"... will you repeat that?"

"THERE'S A CRAZY LADY OUTSIDE MY HOUSE WITH A SHOTGUN THAT WANTS TO KILL ME BECUASE I LENT HER SON MARIO!"

"... This isn't a good joke, kid."

_Click_

"NO! SAVE ME!"

* * *

><p>Please tell me I'm not the only one that sees Cameron's mom doing that? XD<p>

Also, Free virtual Cookies for whoever can tell me where the starting quote comes from!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Luiza TDI-For some weird reason... I always saw her as an Angry Drunk XD Maybe I'm just crazy ^w^THANKYOU!

thedarkirken6-MINDREADER! Lol, Kidding! But as you can tell, I am using the new castXD It's funny, tough, becuase I already planned on using them this chapter beforer the comment . THANKYOU!

Smiles1998- YAY! laughing means your happy XD THANKYOU

iPsychic -Suprisingly... yes XD It's kinda weird at times. I actually made the whole fluttershy-dawn joke during my english test... I think I have issues XD THANKYOU!

spliced-up-Angel- I felt bad for trent that chapter... I personally would've drunk all the sodaXD And for some reason, I picture Cody as a lovey drunk... I'm probably just weird XD THANKYOU

I'm glad you like them ^w^ If not... you probably wouldn't be reading this... then I'll be sad T-T - See, figurative internet tears XD THANKYOU

I'll Cover Angel and Collins-YAY! It's Amazing!THANK YOU! ... I just stood here trying to figure out who your profile picture was, and then I forgot I could maximize it... I feel stupid T-T ...

oOoOoOoOoOo

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! YOU%R ALL AS AWSOME AS PANDAS!

P.s. Review or PinkiePie will find you -_-

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


	6. 2010:The many lawsuits of Chris Mclean

So, this chapter works kinda diffrently. This will follow the many lawsuits of Chris Mclean, meaning the dates are all diffrent.

Yep, I'm going there XD

Disclaimer- Me own nothing but a stuffed giraffe T-T (the giraffes kinda awsome though...)

* * *

><p>Call log, 2010<p>

Chris Mclean-Part 1

* * *

><p>June 6, 2010<br>RICHGRV-M.A.-Chris  
>12:16 PM<p>

_Click_

"Make this quick! I've got kids to torture."

"What?"

"Uh... nothing."

"...right... Well, anyway. Hello, my name is Marie Anderson, and I work for the Richmans Grove legal department. It has come to my attention that you are being sued."

"WHAT? By Who?"

"Me."

"Whatever I did... I didn't do it."

"My son was a contestant on your show-"

"Yeah, Yeah, you're mad that we threw your son out an air plane. Well in my defense, Trent came out perfectly f-"

"Actually, my son's Cody."

"Oh."

"What's this about an air pla-"

"Nothing! So, uh, what happened to Cody?"

"He was mauled by a bear!"

"I don't see how that affects me."

"He _was _under your supervision!"

"Your point?"

"You were suppose to make sure he remained unharmed! I mean, did you even give him the epipen I sent?"

"Well... So-"

"And that's not the half of it! I'm also suing for slander!"

"Well, I'm going to hang up-"

"Have you seen the stuff people are writing about him and that Noah kid? And I think this Sierra girl's stalking h-"

_Click_

* * *

><p>June 15 2010<br>Courtney-Chris  
>6:14 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Hello. Now ,Chris, let me just say you sound fine this wonderful night."

"Courtney?"

"Now let's cut the chit-chat. You see, It is my duty to inform you that my elimination was unfair, and a rogue cleverly placed by that disgusting, dishonest,deciteful, Unprincipled, Fraudulent one known as _Harold._"

"Oh, you're talking about that?"

"I su- ... what do you mean that?"

"The whole Harold switching the votes? Yeah, I saw that. Great for ratings, isn't it?"

"Wha- ... That's agaist my Contract! I demand to be let back on the show!"

"No can do?"

"Please, do tell."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'd like to know why exactly I'll be sueing you."

"Ha, funny. Anyway, you better not think I didn't see your little prank."

"What? How d- ... I didn't do anything!"

"I have video Cameras all around the island. I see _Everything. _he way, thank's for making out with Duncan. You won't belive how much money that got!"

"I Didn't kiss him!"

" Cameras."

"He Kissed Me!"

"Cameras."

"I Swear!"

"Cam-"

"I didn't do anything with that punk!"

"-er-"

"This is unfair!"

"-as!"

"... I swear to god I will get back on that show."

"Nope. Bye Courtney."

"Bu-"

_Click_

* * *

><p>June 21, 2010<br>1-555-6756-Chris  
>7:32 PM<p>

_Click_

"Courtnety, you've been calling non-stop for two weeks. I Won't let you back on!"

"... Who?"

"Sorry, wrong number. What ya need?"

"Hi, well, my son Trent was on your show, and -"

"What's the problem with that?"

"You threw him out a plane!"

"... WRONG NUMEBER!"

_SLAM_

* * *

><p>July 6, 2010<br>Heather-Chris  
>10:12 AM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"YOU *******!"

"Why, what a lovely wake up call!"

"You cut off all my hair!"

"No."

"T-"

"Technically, Chef did. And there was still a couple pices left. You cut the rest yourself."

"Still, This... this... This is assult!"

"Not my problem. Bye! Have a nice life!"

"Hey wait y-"

_Click_

* * *

><p>July 19, 2012<br>Wilson-Chris  
>6:12 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Adam, and I'm informing you I'm sueing for Child Indangerment of my son, Owen."

"Oh... Well, I had Nothing to do with the Cliff, The sharks, the Rickety air-plane, t-"

"No, It's not about that!"

"-he bear, the sasq - ...It's not?"

"No, It's about letting him hang with that Izzy girl! She has some loose screws there."

"... That's it?"

"Yep."

"... Nothing about his broken jaw?"

"No- What?"

"Nothing!"

_Click_

* * *

><p>July 22, 2010<br>UNKNOWN-Chris  
>4:13 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dude! 'Kay, listen, I don't know why, but Jen told me to call you to say we need to sue you."

"... What did I do?"

"Dude! You sound just like me!"

"..."

"Oh, yeah, why. Something about using our theme song."

"Teletoon said I could!"

"Sorry, just following orders."

"... Are we allowed to break the fourth wall like this?"

"There's a fourth wall?"

* * *

><p>July 23,2010<br>Samson Model Co.-Chris  
>7:59 AM<p>

_Click_

"What is it now?"

"Hello. I'm Justins Agent, and we are here to inform you of your lawsuit."

"What did I do to him?"

"Your show gave him multiple injuries p- really?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Permantly damaging his facial features. There include his face, neso, eyes, abs, hair, finger nails, f-"

"Seriously? His fingernails?"

"In all honesty, the guys a big cry baby."

* * *

><p>Yeah, you can just sense the laziness T-T<p>

This vwas originally oging to be one big chapter, but I needed to update, so it's officially two chapters.

UGH! I'm just sick, so I'm going to reply to last chapters reviews nexst chapter.

Don't HATE ME!

I love you!

I just really need to sleep...

BYE!

P.S. God, I'm so tired, I can't even think of what to put here.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	7. 2010&11:He Must Have A Lot Of Warrents

HELLO!

Sorry about the wait! It was a combination of writers block, and needing to beg my Grandma to take me to see the Hunger Games (... She did!).

Disclaimer- Anyone have a clever way to do the disclaimer? ... Anyone?

* * *

><p>Call Log<p>

Chris Mclean

* * *

><p>July 22, 2010<br>Samson Model Co.-Chris  
>4:21 Pm<p>

_Click_

"Yes?"

"Hello. I'm Justin's Agent, and we are here to inf-"

"Didn't you all ready tell me about this?"

"Yes, but now my Cry-baby client has a reason to sue."

"What did I do now?"

"He fell of a tower."

"That wasn't my fault! Why don't you tell Courtney about it?"

"Because her lawyer scares me!"

"... Point taken."

* * *

><p>July 24, 2010<br>Evans-Chris  
>3:05 Pm<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Sandra, and-"

"  
>Are you here to answer my Lonely Hearts Ad?"<p>

"... No."

"Rats!"

"Well, you see-"

"Are you single?"

"... I'm married."

"... So?"

"With three kids."

"... Yeah, that might be a problem. Why are you calling me again?"

"I'm supposed to be accusing you of man-slaughter."

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! IZZY DID IT; I JUST HELPED COVER IT UP!"

"WHAT?"

"I DON'T EVEN THINK HE WAS DEAD! JUST UNCON- Oh... you weren't talking about that? ... he, he, ... nothing."

"... Okay, so it's a lot more like spider-slaughter. You killed my son's pet spider."

"... REALLY? C'mon, people! We all know I've done worse things than what I'm being called for!"

"A-"

"Why are you even suing me? It was Harold that killed him!"

"I don't have his number."

"Why is this even important?"

"... I think Duncan's planning to kill you in a revenge plot."

"... What?"

"We never had this conversation."

_Click_

"... Seriously? How many death-threats do I need?"

* * *

><p>July 26, 2010<br>POLICE-Chris  
>10:56 Pm<p>

_Click_

"What?"

"Sorry to wake you, sir, but we have reason to suspect you were an accomplice to a miss Isabella O'Conner in the attack against your intern Billy P-"

_Click_

* * *

><p>March 12, 2011<br>1-555-692-7894-Chris  
>8:56 Pm<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"How Dare you do that to my baby?"

"Oh, hi Mama."

"Oh, I'm sorry? Did I give birth to you, 'cause I'd like to think I'd remember that!"

"... Hi DJ's Mama."

"That's better. Now listen, I know you got a job to do, i respect that. But where do you get off letting my little baby on that show not once, not twice, but THREE times?"

"It is in his contract."

"Where in your contract states it's okay to mentally scar my baby for life? He can barley go outside without saying _'Mama, Mama! The ants are going to get me!'_."

"Heh, I remember that! It was Hilari..."

"..."

"I mean totally inappropriate!"

"This is a lawsuit!"

"You can't sue me! I'm running out of money to bribe lawyers with!"

"..."

"You didn't hear that."

"... Okay listen here you punk. You know what I used to be in?"

"Uh... a cooking class?"

"Yes, but no. I was a Poison-Ladybug."

"Wasn't that the gang they caught last year?"

"Tried to. Now if you think I won't call one of my contacts to sneak into your house at night and cut off your fingers and toes one by one, you have another thing coming!"

"... What is wrong with you?"

"You ever see what happens when you mess with Mama Bear's cub? She brings out the claws."

You're bluffing."

"... Do you wanna try me?"

"... whatwasthatyouwantedagain?

* * *

><p>March 12, 2011<br>Chris-Chef  
>9:12 Pm<p>

"... so we have to go find a whole new group of kids to torture because your scared DJs Mama will come into your house in the middle of the night and cut off your fingers?"

"Uh-huh."

"...Push-over."

* * *

><p>April 3, 2011<br>Alejandro-Chris  
>5:43 PM<p>

_Click_

"Huh-huh-huh-huh."

"... Hello?"

"Huh-you-huh-huh-Chris Mclean-huh-huh-are-huh-a demon-huh-huh."

"... Hi Al! What's up?"

"DON'T CALL ME AL! Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh."

"'kay... Al."

"GAH-huh-huh-huh. Never Mind-huh-huh. I-huh-huh- am suing y-huh-you-huh-huh-for all you got-huh-huh."

"...what's with your breathing?"

"Huh-huh-huh-huh-You try moving-huh-huh- in this robot."

* * *

><p>O.o Dear god I am behind on this! I would write more, but I <em>really<em> needed to get this posted! Sorry!

Chap 5 reviews-

D0ll- Glad I made you laugh! The Fluttershy Joke is Dawn sounds kind of like Fluttershy from my little Pony. I just had to reference it somewhere XD THANKYOU!

Luiza TDI-It didn't air in my country either, but YouTube's my best friend XD Mike mentions in an episode how his personalities change his ringtone, so I figured they'd also answer it ^w^ THANKYOU!

ARadomperson-the joke with me and my brother is 'we will always remember his wonderful voice. "AHHHHHHH"' ... It was the only thing he said XD The Fluttershy things because I think Dawn sounds like a character from a show, and they were named Fluttershy XD UNKNOWN was another person from the show. THANKYOU!

Smiles1998- Well, you do stomp on stuff in Mario...Yeah, for some weird reason I pictured her as crazy like that XD THANKYOU!

nekohime15-Yep! I was on a Yu-Gi-Oh abridged kick when I wrote chap 5, and I always found that quote hilarious XD I wouldn't let her near a phone either. ... She scares me. THANKYOU

can't think -Yeah, I think she sounds kind of like her ^w^ Yeah, that's where the quotes from! THANKYOU!

anon-I'm guessing he just kind of sat there and waited for her to leave... but I really have no clue XD THANKYOU

IPsychic-Glad you cracked up! Just Don't Be like Humpty-Dumpty! I don't know any Horses or Kings men to put you back together! XD THANKYOU!

Spliced-up-Angel-Yeah, I was totally addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged when I wrote That(still am... there just isn't any more videos to watch XD). I was also on a strange my little pony kick... I really have no explanation for that one XD THANKYOU!

I'll Cover Angel and Collins-It made it sadder when my friend figured it out in 5 seconds... I might just need glasses XD I'm not trying to push My Little Pony on anyone, I just wanted to see how many people knew what I was Talking About ^w^ I'm gonna have Staci Call Him! It does sound Funny XD! THANKYOU!

tdzilla9- *Hands Free Virtual Cookie* YAY! You Got It! Actually, the Duncan-Courtney Calls are my favoriate to write. I don't know why... I think I just like writing them arguing XD THANKYOU!

KlaineLuneville-Glad you like it ^w^ someone needs to, or else I'll be writing random stuff to myself. ... I totally don't do that already... yeah... my social life is dead XD THANKYOU!

thedarkirken6- O.O OH MY GOD YOU'RE A WIZARD! Don't Hurt Me! Jk ^w^ THANKYOU!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6-

EmmaTheHomicidalSquid- That one was a whole Spur of the moment thing XD The whole UNKNOWN Caller's supposed to let me break toe fourth wall. It's a Magic Number ^w^! THANKYOU!

Luiza TDI-Glad You Like It! I was trying to find another reason why he would be sued, and that was all I could think of then XD THANKYOU!

Spliced-up-Angel-Glad You Liked It! That was my spur of the moment joke XD THANKYOU!

Smiles1998-Glad You Like It! They Had the same Voice actor, so I figured make a joke about it ^w^ There was going to be another in this chapter, but I forgot the name of that dude from Sidekicks (... still can't T-T) THANKYOU!

KTEW-NO! DON'T DIE! I'M TOO PRETTY TO GO TO JAIL! ... Jk XD Glad youu found it Funny ^w^ THANKYOU!

iPsychic- Glad you like it ^w^ I figured the parents would be a little ticked off at chris... so I made it a chapter ^w^! THANKYOU!

I'll Cover Angel and Collins=Glad You Like It! ... Even if it is taking long to update XD THANKYOU!

ParamoreGleek- That's actually going to be what the next, next chapter is about (The next is a secret ^w^). I wanted to try and find a way to branch them over to eachother. THANKYOU!

*Throws Confetti!*

YAY! I've officially got 5o reviews!

Forget Virtual Cookies, You all Get Virtual Baby Elephants!

THANKYOU ALL!

So, next chapter's theme is a secret (SHHH!), but I've got a few Ideas, so it should (Hopefully) be up soon!

BYE!

P.S. Please Review or I'll stop writing and fall back into my House of Anubis Addiction!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	8. Deleted Scenes 1

Okay, So Who Cares What This Secret Chapter is about?

...

Anyone?

...

You're reading this, so someone has to care.

...

ANYWAY, This is the 'Deleted Scenes'! Yeah, I know there was only 7 chapters, but I figured I'd do this every once in a while. It just so happens that the last few had a lot of edited content XD

Disclamer- TT-TT= That face says it all.

* * *

><p>Call Log- Febuary 18, 2012<p>

AKA- LOH, Lots of Hate

* * *

><p>Feb. 18, 2012<br>Eva-Geoff  
>4:16 PM<p>

_Click_

"I-"

"Dude!"

"... What?"

"DUDE!"

"... what are you doing?"

"DU-Eva?"

"Yeah."

"... DUDETTE!"

_Click_

* * *

><p>Feb. 18, 2012<br>Angelos-Owen  
>2:41 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Owen?"

"Paul the Pizza Guy? I'VE FOUND YOU AT LAST!"

"Forgot our number again?"

"Yeah... You've Gotta help me, Paul! I'm Starving!"

"Don't worry, we sent out two orders of your usual. Were on our way."

"*sob* I've Missed you so much."

"I know big guy, I know."

* * *

><p>Call log-Febuary 28, 2012<p>

AKA- The Dangers Of Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>Cody-Duncan  
>3:53 Am<p>

_Click_

"Can't You People just leave me alone?"

"So-"

"Cody? What the heck do you want?"

"... You're not in love with me, are you?"

"..WHAT? NO WAY MAN!"

"Okay, that's Go-"

"DUDE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE GUYS, BUT LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"WELL I'M NOT EITHER!"

"... This conversation doesn't exist."

"Agreed,"

_Click_

* * *

><p>Febuary 28, 2012<br>Lindsay-Cody  
>6:32 Am<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"HI CARL!"

"... I'm Cody."

"Oh. ... Can I throw a baby shower?"

"... Figures you and Tyler have a baby eventually."

"It's No-"

"No offense, but you two hump like rabbits."

"It's not for me Silly! For you!"

"... what? I didn't get anyone pregnant!"

"No, your pregnant!"

"... I'm going to regret this, but what?"

"Aren't you and Noah having a baby?"

"... How's that even possible?"

"I don't know."

_Click_

"... is that a no?"

* * *

><p>Call Log-March 2nd, 2012<p>

AKA-Texting & School

* * *

><p>March 2, 2012<br>Geoff-DJ  
>11:15 AM<p>

'Listen baby, Im SRRY! T-T'

'... what?'

"I wont look another grl EVER!'

'... y?'

'cuase ur mad me'

'...'

'I 3 U!'

'What about Bridge?'

'... DJ?'

'yeah'

'... I need to stop doing this'

* * *

><p>Call Log- March 3rd, 2012<p>

AKA-Parties, Snow, & Drunk Calls

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Chef-Harold  
>9:21PM<p>

_Click_

"Yeah?"

"Listen ,maggot. I don't like you, you don't like me, but we have a serious issue here."

"You mean..."

"Yes! Are you with me or not?"

"This is serious... I'm in."

"Great! We will acheive our Goal!"

"Awsome!"

"Just you wait. We Will Have a Phone Conversation this chapter!"

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Harold-Chef  
>11:46 PM<p>

_Click_

"Are you ready to hijack a conversation?"

"Well, Chef, I've been thinking-"

"Don't you turn back on me now! Now, I'd have to kill you!"

"No! It's just... doesn't this count as a conversation?"

"..."

"..."

"TURN THE PHONe OFF!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"DO IT!"

"JUST HANGING UP ISN'T POLITE, GOSH!"

"DO IT! ! !"

"OKAY!"

_SLAM_

* * *

><p>March 3rd 2012<br>Owen-Justin  
>10:36 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Hi! I'd like an extra large pizza with-"

"Owen, for the last time, I AM NOT PIZZA MAN!"

"... heh."

"What's so funny?"

"That's exactly what the last pizza guy said! Well, that and that he was Noah."

"I give up."

_Click_

"... He actually kind of sounded like Noah too."

* * *

><p>March 4th 2012<br>Gwen-Duncan  
>1:23 PM<p>

_Click_

"Okay, stop calling to yell at me!"

"... I Didn't!"

"... Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Why did you call me?"

"... I called you?"

"Yeah, we're talking right now."

"... Oh Yeah!"

"..."

"... BYE!"

_Click_

"... Maybe spiking the punch was a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Call Log-March 10, 2012<p>

AKA- Ponies and Shotguns

* * *

><p>March 10, 2012<br>Staci-B  
>5:22 PM<p>

_Beep_

"Hi B! I remembered what i called for! Do you have the Math Homework? Hey! Did you know my great, great, great second cousin twice removed Alex invented homework? He made it around the time his wife invented Math! Yeah, without them...

* * *

><p>Yeah, those were the deleted ones.<p>

... I forgot why I left out half of these XD

That, and I actually had more, but I forgot half of them T-T

REVIEWS-

iPsychic-Okay, but I warned you ^w^ THANKYOU!

can't think-I liked her part best to. I don't know why, but I pictured she'd get scary after a while ^w^ THANKYOU!

NTA FANFIC-I'm Planning to Next Chapter ^w^ THANKYOU!

Smiles1998-Fear DJ's Momma... Fear her, for she will find you -_-... Jk ^w^ THANKYOU!

thedarkirken6-O.O OMG IT WORKED! lol THANKYOU!

SPACE BETWEEN SECONDS-I'll make sure to add it in next chapter ^w^ It sounds Funny! THANKYOU!

Spliced-up-Angel-THANKYOU! You Are AWSOME!

ARadomperson-Glad you found it funny ^w^ THANKYOU

Sorry if those arn't personal. I had, like, 2 minutes to write them & get this posted ^w^

BYE!

P.S. Follow the Arrows!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

(Now Click! ^w^)


	9. Feb 14, 2012: I Used My Time Machine

Hello!

Okay, so life has been a bit screwy lately, so sorry for the lack of updates.

Anyway, In this chapter I demonstrate my oh-so awsome authoress powers to rewind time to valentines day. ... I can do that -_-

DISCLAMER-

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I don't own Total Drama

Tacos

* * *

><p>Call Log:<p>

Febuary 14, 2012

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Gwen-Trent  
>12:31 PM<p>

"Hey, this is Trent. Sorry I can't make it to the phone now. please leave a message after the beep!"

_Beep_

"Hey Trent, I know we celebrated Valentines day yesterday, but I just wanted to call to say,well, Happy Valentines day! Call me back."

_Click_

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Dakota-Sam  
>12:42 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"... Dakota? Is everything okay?"

"Sam busy tonight?"

"No... why?"

"Sam see movie with Dakota?"

"..."

"...Sam?"

"YES! uh, I mean, Yeah , sure. Um... at eight?"

"Okay."

_Click_

" MA' ! I Got a Date! ... And It's not a simulation game this time!"

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>TEXT  
>Courtney-Duncan<br>1:03 PM

'How did u talk me in 2 this?'

'U just luv me ;) How'd u talk me in 2 seeing this movie'

'I didn't pick it'

'It's a chick flick'

'this was the only movie not sold out yet'

'How did you get me 2 sit in-between u?'

'... what?'

'DJ took my phone'

'If this is a date, y am I here?'

'... you kinda need 2 ppl 4 a date'

'yeah, i know that'

'then y did u-dnnfnfr'

'DJ'

'yeah'

'God, Dj stop doing that!'

'Duncan give me my phone back!'

'but I have it!'

'DJ?'

'Duncan?'

'Courtney?'

'Wha?'

'DJ, if it's U, put Roger at the start'

'Roger-Roger'

'Y R u txting Roger'

'Courtney?'

'No, Duncan'

'Roger'

'EVERY1 STOP TXTING!"

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>UNKNOWN-Mike  
>1:27 PM<p>

"- Look lady, I don't care what Vito- I mean I said before. Please don't send me a stripper."

"But She's already on her way."

"Tell her come back!"

"Fine! Now what about the other one?"

"... Other one?"

"Yeah, the Male Striper that Svelantta chick ordered."

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Ezekiel-Ann-Maria  
>1:56 PM<p>

_Click_

"Y'Ello?"

"I just want to thank you again for going out for lunch with me!"

"No problem. Just remember the rules."

"Yep! No touching, acknowledging eachother, we eat at diffrent tables, and stay approximently 50 feet away ffrom eachother."

"That'a boy!"

_Click_

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Justin-Voice-Mail  
>2:26 PM<p>

_'Katie G.-Justin_  
><em>1:14PM'<em>

"Hi Justin! This is Katie- (-and Sadie!) We just want to say Happy valentine's Day! (Be My Valentine?) Hey! I was Gonna ask him! ( No I was!) I-"

_Click_

_'Message Deleted.'_

_'Izzy L.-Justin  
>1:35 PM'<br>_

"HEY JUSTIN! This is Izzy just calling to tell you she's continuing the 'Vengance on Izzy's Ex's' Valentines Day Tradition! You have a Red Corvet, Right? I Don't want to mess up like last year and blow up the wro-"

_'Message Deleted'_

_'Owen P.-Justin  
>1:52PM'<em>

"Hi Justin! This is Owen-"

_'Message Deleted'_

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Gwen-Trent  
>2:49 PM<p>

_Beep_

"Hey, I know this is the fourth time I called, but you're really starting to worry me. Just call me soon, okay."

_Click_

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Zoey-Mike  
>2:58 PM<p>

_Click_

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T WANT A STRIPPER!"

"... Mike?"

"Zoey? Uh... Whats up?"

"I was just calling to see if we were still going out for dinner. ... did you order a stripper?"

"No! Vito did!"

"..."

"And apperantly Svelantta."

"..."

"This is akward isn't it."

"Oh Yeah."

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Gwen-Trent  
>4:03 PM<p>

_Beep_

"Okay, Trent, What is up? I called you, like, fifty times and you havn't awnsered once! What the hell are you doing?I swear to god you better call me soon or I'll ask Izzy to hit you on the 'Vengance on Izzy's Ex's' Plan."

_Click_

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Lindsay-Beth  
>3:36 PM<p>

_Click_

"Beth, I need your help."

"It has to be quick, Lindsay. I'm on a date with Brady."

"Okay. Well, I had this date with Tyler..."

"... and?"

"I don't remember who Tyler is!"

"... Red Jumpsuit, Brown Hair."

"..."

"...Bad at sports, sweat-band"

"..."

"... You like to stare at his butt."

"OH! Thanks Beth!"

"Your Welcome."

_Click_

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Cody-Police  
>4:07 PM<p>

_Click_

"What's your emergancy?"

"Listen, I've been avoiding this for hours, but it's getting out of hand. There's this girl outside my house that's convinced we're dating, and she's seriously starting to creep me out."

"So you want us to arrest her?"

"Well, I don't want Sierra thrown in j-"

"WAIT! Do you mean Crasy Kranger's Daughter?"

"Uh... I guess?"

"Quick, shut off your phone, Lock your underwear drawer, and hide in tha basment. Help's on the way kid."

"... Maybe this is a bit over-boa-"

"TURN OFF THE PHONE KID!"

_Click_

"May god have mercy on his soul."

* * *

><p>Febuary 14, 2012<br>Gwen-Trent  
>5:23 PM<p>

_Click_

"Hello?"

"TRENT, IF YOU DON'T AWNSER SOON, I SWEAR TO GOD-

"-But I did awnser."

"Oh... Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"I've been having stomach problems. I havn't heard the phone ring over the sounds."

"Are You Okay?"

"Yeah, It's probablly just what I ate last night."

"Ok- ... didn't I cook last night?"

"... *Grumble Grumble* I have to go!"

_Click_

* * *

><p>Okay, so I had phonecalls from Harold-Leshawna, Alejandro-Heather, and one between Sierra's Mom &amp; Chris, but when I put them in the chapter became too crazy T-T So, when I post another deleted scenes chapter, I'll include those.<p>

Also, updates are going to slow down alot. I'm sorry, but I just _Really_ need to update Chris Mclains Magic Bootcamp. I havn't updated in months T-T That, and my Mom gave me premission to aditioun for American Idol this year, So I'm gonna need to practice alot ^w^

SORRY! I'LL STILL POST AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!

REVIEWS=

Luiza TDI- YAY! ... I still have no Idea why I see his Mom doing that. I like writing for Geoff, just for the fact he could call for something incredibly stupid XD THANKYOU!

ARadomperson- Glad You liked them ^w^ Harold & Chef were my favoriate too. It was one of the first phonecalls I came up with for the story, but I never found anywhere to put it T-T THANKYOU!

iPsychic- OH NO! You Cracked up? Quick! Stay where you Are! I'll Get The Super Glue! THANKYOU ... AGAIN!

NTA FANFIC-I'm Glad you suggested it ^w^ It was pretty much one of the reasons I made this chapter. THANKYOU!

Smiles1998- Glad you found it funny! Geoff is really the easiest for me to write for. Again, He could cqall for something stupid ^w^ THANKYOU!

lovingrace- Glad it was Funny ^w^ That was one of the few scenes I've wrote like that. If only Geoff texted the right person  
>XD THANKYOU!<p>

Shadowed Theatre-You Can't Be Serious! This is a Comedy! ... I'm Kidding XD Glad you liked it! THANKYOU!

Hatsune Miku 4 ever- Le Gasp! You have a Unicorn? ... I have a quadricorn. ... not really XD THANKYOU!

Spliced-up-Angel- I'm glad you liked it! I'm currently at war with the fourth wall. ... I refuse to lose -_- ... Jk XD THANKYOU!

Again, Thank you all my lovely Readers!

BYE!

P.S. Reviews are to me as cookies are to the Cookie Monster. ... I'm The Review Monster.

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


	10. July 9, 2013: Fandom Wars

SUPRISE! I'm Alive!  
>So I know It's been a year since I updated, but I was bored and said "Why Not". The reason I haven't been updating is I've been working more on my fictionpress account while also working on my novel. In all honesty, this is probably the only story I'll be updating for this account, and even then there wont be many new chapters. I'm still going to write for this whenever I get inspiration, though ^.^<p>

Anyway, this whole chapter is basically wars that happen in diffrent shows or books, and all of these were based on recent events. Personally I don't like this one as much as previous chapters, but I figured it was better than nothing. So... yeah.

* * *

><p>Call Log:<br>July 9, 2013

* * *

><p>Fandom Wars<p>

**July 9, 2013 **  
><strong>Chris-Chef <strong>  
><strong>12:14 PM <strong>

_Beep _  
><em>Beep <em>  
><em>Click<em>

"What do ya want?!"  
>"Chef, I was just wondering something."<br>"Yes, Everyone knows it's a wig."  
>"HEY! This is all natural, and you know I only wore the wig because someone decided to put something in my shampoo. Did I blame that person? Yes. Did I yell at them? Yes. Yet I did not fire said person, even though I probably should have, because I am a kind-hearted person, even if a certain Chef- I mean Someone- is a tot-"<br>"Get to the point, pretty boy."  
>"Fine, but we will discuss this later, someone!"<br>"Yeah, yeah"  
>"Anyway, the last phone-log that wasn't a flashback was March 10, 2012. This phone-log is in 2013-as you can clearly see in the nice little heading above."<br>"So?"  
>"Well why is everyone acting like no time has passed at all?"<br>"Easy. The author was too lazy to utilize a time skip."  
>"Uh... what?"<br>"Heck, right now our whole conversation was scripted to explain this?"  
>"What Script?"<br>"It's also adding to the sad attempt of a running joke where the character breaks the forth wall."  
>"Running Joke? What are you going on abo-"<br>"This conversation never happened."

_Click _

"... What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2013 <strong>  
><strong>Courtney-Gwen <strong>  
><strong>12:36 PM <strong>

_Click _

"Courtney, please, I already said sorry."  
>"Oh you better be sorry! Traitor!"<br>"Would you just let it go?"  
>"Let it Go? LET IT GO?! NO! I Will not let it go you-you-AGH! t's obvious who belongs with who!"<br>"Yes, it is. So maybe you should stop being so delusional."  
>"Wha- You pasty, emo back stabber!"<br>"Preppy, Whiny Psycho!"  
>"Relationship-Ending, Hot-Topic Shopping Betrayer!"<br>"Cold-Hearted, Non-Adapting Obsesser!"  
>"Elena Totally Belongs With Stefan!"<br>"No, Her and Damon are Perfect for each other!"  
>"But she's with Stefan in the books!"<br>"Yeah, and she's with Stefan in the Show, but now she's with Damon. Uh, hello? Have you SEEN the Sexual Tension?"  
>"Sure, SEXUAL TENSION! But what her and Stefan have is true love!"<br>"You're so- This is all so- UGH!"  
>"I Know!"<br>"Guys Are So Lucky! They don't argue about this stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2013 <strong>  
><strong>Geoff-Trent <strong>  
><strong>12:39 PM <strong>

"No Way, Trent! The only one Elena really loves is Damon."  
>"Are You blind? Her and Stefan are perfect for each other."<br>"Psh, Yeah Right! They have absolutely no chemistry together!"  
>"But he was her First love!"<br>"But C'mon, man! They're soo boring! Delena's got fire!"  
>"But Stelena has an emotional connection! Damon's a Home wrecker!"<br>"*Gasp* You Take that Back!"  
>"Make me!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2013 <strong>  
><strong>Owen-Ann-Marie <strong>  
><strong>12:55 PM <strong>

_Click _

"Yeah?"  
>"Are you Watching it?!"<br>"General Hospital? Nah, I missed it!"  
>"Sonny and Olivia!"<br>"Wha?!"  
>"They Kissed!"<br>"Oh Ma' God, You Serious?!"  
>"Yes, Can you believe it?"<br>"I know! I've wanted them to hook-up for so long."  
>"But What about Connie?"<br>"Who?"  
>"You know, Kate, split personalities, was engaged to Sonny, all better now?"<br>"What about her?"  
>"I just like her and Sonny better than Olivia and S-"<br>"WHAT?!"  
>"Uh, I mean- Woo-Hoo! Olivia and Sonny! Yeah!"<br>"'S What I thought, big guy. Now what's up with those two cousins kissin' each other?"  
>"Oh, that doctor guy..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2013 <strong>  
><strong>Cody-Noah <strong>  
><strong>1:28 PM <strong>

_Click_

"NOAH! IT'S HORRIBLE!"  
>"Uh... what is?"<br>"Y-You don't know?!"  
>"Apparently not."<br>"Matt Smith!"  
>"... Who?"<br>"Who- the eleventh Doctor, Man! He's leaving the show!"  
>"Oh... okay."<br>"Just Okay? Smith's my favorite Doctor, and now he's regenerating!"  
>"Wait, are you talking about Doctor Who?"<br>"YES!"  
>"I don't watch it."<p>

"I always liked Star-Trek better."

"Uh, Cody?"  
>"TRAITOR!"<br>_SLAM _

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2013 <strong>  
><strong>Lindsay-Heather <strong>  
><strong>1:36 PM <strong>

"You're reading into this too much, Lindsay."  
>"But Heather! They're so perfect for each other!"<br>"Seriously? Sam and Dean would not work out."  
>"No, it's totally going to happen! Why else would I watch the show?"<br>"For the story,the characters, the hot guys..."  
>"So look at the facts! They're both extremely protective of each other,<br>they live together, and it's obvious they both have feeling for each other! How can you explain that?"  
>"... their brothers."<br>"... THEY ARE!"

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2013 <strong>  
><strong>Cody-Harold <strong>  
><strong>1:41 PM <strong>

_Click_

"What's going on?"  
>"Noah said Star Trek's better that Doctor Who!"<br>"What? Is he Delusional?"  
>"I know!"<br>"Star Gate's obviously the best!"  
>"... what?"<br>"I mean, Gosh! Star Gate is totally-"  
>"You're dead to me."<br>SLAM  
>"... what?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2013 <strong>  
><strong>Lindsay-Tyler <strong>  
><strong>1:53 PM <strong>

"... So Sam and Dean really are Brothers? Why doesn't the show tell you?"  
>"Uh... they do."<br>"Really?! Then why do they live in a car together?"  
>"Because they can hunt more demons like that,"<br>"They Hunt Demons?!"  
>"... Do you even watch the show?"<br>"... I get distracted sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2013 <strong>  
><strong>Beth-Zoey <strong>  
><strong>2:26 PM<strong>

_Click_  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hi! Did you see the trailer?"  
>"What trailer?"<br>"Oh, I was planning to show it to Book Club next week. It's the next Percy Jackson movie."  
>"Oh... We're not going to read that for book club, are we""<br>"I hope we are! ... you sound disappointed. Why are you disappointed?"  
>"I just never liked the Percy Jackson series."<br>"Why not?"  
>"It just seemed like a Harry Potter rip-off."<br>"Actually, the plots really different."  
>"A young boy finds out he's some type of mythical species find out they're both part of some big prophecy and go on adventures with a smart girl and an adorable dork while living in some supernatural setting? No offense, but that is way too similar for coincidence."<br>"... Are you saying Riordan copied Rowling?"  
>"I guess. I just think Harry Potter's better."<br>"Percy killed a Minotaur in the fifth chapter of book one!"  
>"Okay, well Harry made a glass wall disappear in the second chapter of book one."<br>"Camp Half-Blood has a Pegasus stable."  
>"Hogwarts has magical moving stairs."<br>"The camp is overseen by an actual Greek God."  
>"Do I even have to mention Dumbledore?"<br>"To be fair Dionysus was actually alive for all the books."  
>"Oh, you did not just go there."<br>"I'm just saying~"  
>"Well I'm just saying there are points where Percy thinks he's a total bad-ass, even if he hasn't done anything!"<br>"Yeah, and Harry did that also! Not to mention the whole Ginny thing! It was his best freind's sister, for pete's sake!"  
>"If you want to get technical Percy's committing incest!"<br>"You're Stupid!"  
>"No, You're Stupid!"<br>" You have horrible taste in books!"  
>"You support Plagiarism!"<br>"You're being judgmental!"  
>"Yeah, well you're really short!"<br>"Red's a stupid color!"

"... What were we arguing about again?"  
>"I don't remember."<p>

* * *

><p>So here's basically what the wars are about:<br>~Courtney-Gwen and Geoff-Trent are about the Vampire Diaries love triangle, which is personally a very touchy subject, even if I'm mad at the books now -.-

~Owen-Anne-Marie is about a Soap Opera, General Hospital, and to sum it up Sonny gets all the ladies... and I've only been watching for a year... this was also to show what's happening right now.

~Cody's conversations were based off two things. 1) I'm depressed about Matt Smith leaving, and 2) A guy walked into Doctor Who Club last month and said "I just want to let you know that Star Trek is superior to Doctor Who in every way, Live Long and Prosper. Oh, is that Pizza?"

~Lindsay-Heather is about the show Supernatural and the concept of Wincest... and that's all I shall say on the subject

~Beth-Zoey was a bit of a joke on an argument I saw about the two books. Personally I love both series ^w^

REVIEWS:

NTA FANFIC-... Yeah, I can totally see Svelanta being a Lesbian. As for the Aligator Bikini... Yeah, this conversation doesn't exist. Thank's for Reviewing!

Luiza TDI-In all honesty I don't even know who was who for that conversation. And isn't everybody a little pervy deep down. I don't think Justin has it that bad. Some fan girls get worse than that, so we can just laugh at his misery. Thanks for Reviewing!

iPsychic-Glad you liked them ^.^ Now I'll go find some duct-tape to make sure you stay in one piece now! I always did wondered what things his personalities could do that would be awkward to wake up to... my mind went to strippers. Not sure how I feel about this. Anyway, Thanks for the Review!

Smiles1998- Personally the Duncan-Courtney one was one of my favorites from that chapter. Now I will go get more duct-tape to deal with the cracked up thing ^.^ As for the update soon... uh... sorry. Thank you for Reviewing, and have fun with Izzy's Revenge thing!

I'll Cover Angel and Collins- Had to fit Sierra being creepy into that somewhere ^.^ Thank You for Reviewing!

Doctor Profesor Patricio-NOO! DON"T DIE! I'm Too Pretty to go to Jail! Now I must be Un-Funny so that you may live!... Just kidding ^.^ I have a few theories on what Sierra might do... they scare me. Thanks for Reviewing!

THERE! I replied to the Reviews... Just took me a year... If you have any Ideas for a phone-call, please tell me!  
>So... BYE!<p>

P.S. *Insert Witty Line About Reviewing Here*  
>v<br>v  
>v<br>v  
>v<br>v  
>v<br>v  
>v<br>v  
>v<br>v  
>v<br>v  
>v<p> 


End file.
